Aiden Arborus
Aiden Arborus '''(played by Hero of Time) is the Green Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail Appearance Aiden is tall and lean with dark green hair and light green eyes. His guild mark is on the inside of his left forearm and is the color of his eyes. Background Aiden was raised by his father, the Green Dragon, Katajatar. During his youth, his father taught him of plants and their importance to the balance of the world as well as how to protect them. Patience was always at the forefront of his lessons, and Aiden loved his father very much, so when Katajatar disappeared, Aiden waited. He waited exactly one year. During that time, he thought deeply and lived off of nature. After this year had passed, Aiden resolved to find a meaning for his father's disappearance. He traveled across the world, listening to the plants around him for answers, yet he could not discern anything more. Sometime around his tenth birthday, he was kidnapped in his sleep and was implanted with a Green Dragon Slayer magical lacrima as an experiment. Using his new powers, he escaped imprisonment (and further experimentations) and withdrew from society entirely. Aiden remained in the forests of Fiore until a man by the name of Garo saved his life. Garo told him about Fairy Tail, and although Aiden was reluctant about humanity, he decided that he might as well help others with the powers that his father taught him. Personality Aiden is very patient and rather quiet. Often times, he prefers to not speak at all because he finds idle chatter to be inconsequential. He can be very serious and stern, but, typically, he is more of a go-with-the-flow type of guy. He is a deep thinker and enjoys speaking with nature. Although he considers Mira and Gaia to be his friends (the latter moreso than the former), Aiden enjoys his alone time with nature because it is then that he can truly think. Magic and Abilities '''Green Dragon Slayer Magic: This is a lost magic that Aiden learned from training under his foster father, the Green Dragon Katajatar. Through his training, he learned to bend plants to his will and to be able to use them in a variety of ways. Although normal Green Magic-users are more passive in their utilization of Green magic, Green Dragon Slayer Magic gives Aiden a huge arsenal of moves, both offensive and defensive, to use in battle. * Green Dragon Thorn Claw: Green energy surrounds Aiden's fist as he punches his enemies, causing severe damage. * Green Dragon's Roar: A cone of pure magic shoots from Aiden's maw that ravages his targets. Typically, the cone is green with intermittent thorns and barbs. * Green Dragon's Scales: This spell causes bark-like scales to form on Aiden's arms and neck. These increase his durability and strength tremendously. * Green Drive: This spell causes an aura of green magic to surround Aiden that amplifies his Green Dragon Slayer Magic. When he is in this mode, he is faster, stronger, and is able to cast more powerful spells. Dragon Force: This is Aiden's strongest form in that it allows him to essentially take on the powers of a dragon. Because he is a third-generation Dragon Slayer, he can go into his Dragon Force form at will. When this is activated, green scale-like patterns appear on Aiden's arms and face and he is surrounded by a green aura that is even stronger than when Green Drive is active. Green Magic: This magic allows Aiden control over plants and can morph them to his will. * Cocoon of Evermore: Once cast, this spell causes vines to shoot from the ground and encase a target in a sort of impenetrable shell. Once they are trapped, flowers sprout in their nostrils that cause the victim to sleep until they are woken or starve to death. Aiden has innate control over the shell. * Nature's Bounty: This spell causes vines to shoot from the ground and embed themselves in Aiden's target(s). These vines then convert the target(s) into plant material and they go on living their lives as some sort of flower. Camouflage Magic: By manipulating the pigments in his skin, Aiden is able to blend in with whatever surface is behind him. Many believe that he gained this skill because of his closeness to nature. Enhanced Smell: Aiden has the usual traits of Dragon Slayer (enhanced senses, and all that), but being the Green Dragon Slayer allows him something that the others do not have: the ability to smell life. Immense Durability: Aiden has been known to be extremely hard to kill in the past. Besides being able to take Justin's Shadow Dragon Roar and remain standing, he was once blasted by Tremor, a Demon from one of the Books of Zeref, and lived. Trivia * Ever since Aiden joined Fairy Tail, Master Garo has called him all sorts of plant-related names including but not limited to "Elvis Parsley" and "Turnip Tyrant." Mira has also joined in on this bandwagon with such names as "Captain Coniferous" and "Salad boy." * Although many believe him to be a vegetarian, Aiden has no dietary stigmas. In fact, he is more perturbed by eating plants than meat. However, he always tells the plants that it is necessary for him to eat them before he does. * It is unclear how, but despite not joining the Dragon Slayers on their quest to find the Dragon Spirits, Aiden has the ability to use the Dragon Legion spell. Quotes * (To Mira) "Pull the flowers out of her nose and she'll wake up. Otherwise, she'll sleep until she starves to death." Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragon Slayer Category:3rd Gen